


"So I wait for you like a lonely house."

by Lenka



Series: One Hundred Love Sonnets [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenka/pseuds/Lenka
Summary: Till you will see me again and live in me.Till then my windows ache.—"Done with the documents, Jisoo-ssi?""D-director Choi!"





	"So I wait for you like a lonely house."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is the third fic for my compilation of short stories I wrote in Twitter. I hope there is no heavy mistake since this is not beta-ed as always. Title is from Pablo Neruda's One Hundred Love Sonnets: LXV. Please enjoy.

It was already 01:30 AM when Jisoo finally turned his eyes away from the computer screen to look at the clock on the wall. No doubt, the office was already dark and quiet, even sounds from the main street of Gangnam below his building were already subdued to mere murmurs.

Jisoo sighed. He moved his pointer to click the ‘Save As’ button, finally ending another overtime session. It had been two continuous weeks. His mother had even called from L.A. last night, reminding her only son not to overwork his already slender body. Jisoo had merely smiled hearing that.

Truth to be told, it was not his choice to work overtime too many, he had raised unwanted suspicion from Human Resources people at first. The work just kept compiling and compiling. He got to work at 9—a little leeway he earned from his supervisor since they knew he had been pulling all-nighter diligently—and did his task until 6 in the evening, when more documents were loaded into his inbox and Jisoo groaned internally, too busy to actually make any sound of protest.

Annoyed as he was, he could not say ‘no’. The later documents were coming straight from the director’s office. The origin itself meant that Jisoo had to finish them all by that same day—or a little past midnight, depending on the height of the stack of paper he had gotten that day. It was not a rare case for him to wonder when he would be able to see the sun while walking home ever again, as he was almost certain he had forgotten the color of the sky at dawn.

Shutting down his computer, Jisoo stood up, gave his joints a little crack by straightening his limbs, and was starting to tidy up his documents, making sure not a single page was left behind before he slipped them into the director’s secretary’s inbox, when he heard a man’s voice.

“Done with it?”

He had never turned his head that fast and gasped that loud. With a heart beating fast, his eyes wandered around, trying to catch even a glimpse of another human being with him in that dead of the night. When the man moved to let the moonlight shone on his face, Jisoo’s eyes even went wider than before.

“D-director Choi!” he breathed in disbelief.

The man, still staring at him, walked even further to close their distance. Only by then did Jisoo realize what the man actually demanded from him.

“Ah! The documents! Yes, I’m done with it. I’m just counting it before going to your office, Sir, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know that you’re actually waiting for them—“

“ _Ssh_.”

He shut his mouth up in an instant.

“My documents, Jisoo-ssi.”

“Ah, here, Sir, and please, Joshua is fine. It should be me calling you formally, not the other way around.”

The man received the papers with a doe-eyed smile, so soft, Jisoo thought there was a sudden stir inside his chest. A weird feeling indeed. 

“Well then, _Joshua_ ,” he said. “This office is based on mutual respect. So if you told me to call you _Joshua_ , then you are obliged to call me _Seungcheol_.”

His words left his mouth agape. “B-but, Sir—“

“And for your information,” Seungcheol flipped briefly through the pages. “These documents are important, but they’re not the top priority in my life, nor yours. Next time you receive documents from my office after hour, I want you to ignore them, okay? Walk the damn away. Just clock out. You have that right.”

Jisoo blinked twice, as if he’d heard him wrong.

“…I’m sorry?” he breathed, still in apparent confusion.

“I want you to say ‘fuck this shit, I deserve myself some drinks and good companions, I earn it’ and just throw these papers into your inbox. Go out, have fun, and just do them tomorrow. Do you get my point, _Joshua_?”

No answer was coming anytime soon.

“Where’s my ‘yes’?”

“Err… _y-yes_?”

“Good,” Seungcheol smiled.

Jisoo was still dumbfounded. Why the hell the director, the CEO’s only son and possible successor of this company and all subsidiaries under Choi Group, had to take his time to come to his desk and said all those things to him? _Him_ , Hong Jisoo, a mere employee, not even at the top of the management system to be noticed by the man?

His train of thoughts was blatantly cut off by Seungcheol’s yawn.

“Shit, I’m glad I can finally say that to you. I myself started to get crazy from the lack of sleep. I swear, how can you even work until this late night every _damn_ day?? I only watch Youtube and do some readings while waiting for you, and yet—“

“You what?”

Seungcheol stopped his blabbering.

“What?” he asked Jisoo back, as Jisoo’s gaze became confused even more. He stared right through the dark eyes of the man he had never spoken this casually with before.

“What do you mean ‘waiting for me’? I never see anyone in your office!”

“ _I_ am in my office, behind my desk. _You_ are always dropping files on my secretary’s desk. _I_ can see _you_ from the inside of my room, you know.”

Jisoo just stood there like a fool for a few seconds, processing the new information. It was, after all, logical enough. Not only the director’s room probably had those glass walls just like café’s, Jisoo was also never bothered to look around other than the secretary’s desk, specifically her inbox. He couldn’t wait to finish and go home.

“I…see…but-“

“More question…,” the man heaved a sigh. It did not back Jisoo off, though.

“But… _why_? Why would you do that? You don’t know me.”

He followed as Seungcheol’s lips slowly formed into a playful smirk, as if he knew something Jisoo did not and clearly wasn’t telling him about it. All of a sudden, he took Jisoo’s hand and kissed the back of it.

“Then,” he mumbled. “I would _love_ to know more about you, Joshua Hong, Deputy Manager of Internal Affairs Division.”

The act made his breath hitched. Jisoo pulled his hand abruptly as if it was on fire, whereas in fact the heat crawled up to his cheeks, coloring them fiery red. In contrast, Seungcheol tucked his hands inside his pockets. His demeanor all relaxed, as if nothing ever happened before. His look was so soft, if he dared to say; lovely, even. He also kept flashing his childish smile to Jisoo.

“So, late dinner and drinks?”

“I-I…wha-“

“Where’s my ‘yes’, _Joshua_?”

_This selfish man…_

He grumbled.

“…yes…”


End file.
